All Night Long
by RobinandMarianforever
Summary: Martha has seen a lot of strange things since she began to travel with the Doctor but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to discover about the alien who had popped into her life and whisked her away from an ordinary life for good. Rated M to be safe as later chapters will contain smut.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, so this is my first Doctor Who story so please go easy on reviews. Flames will only be used to roast marshmallows so don't waste my time or yours sending them to me. I've wanted to write something like this for a while now and just never got around to it because life got in the way. This will be told from Martha's perspective most likely unless otherwise stated because I have always wanted to get inside her head and see what she's thinking and feeling about the situations she finds herself in. This will contain smut so you know the drill, if you aren't old enough or comfortable reading it, pop on out of this window now. Otherwise allons-y and enjoy. I finally decided that I wanted to do something new so here it is. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did. They are the property of the BBC and Russell T. Davies. I am simply playing with them in my own twisted world. Anything recognizable is not mine and no profit is being made off this work._

Chapter 1

_Martha's dream_

_She was standing in her room on the TARDIS but strangely, it didn't look like the room she normally slept in. That could be because this was a dream or it could be because the Doctor was laying in the bed with her. Maybe that was an inaccurate description. A more appropriate one was laying over her, his lips exploring the skin of her jaw and neck. She could hear the sound of her harsh gasps and pants as she felt his fingers under the fabric of her blouse, goosebumps rising on her skin where his hands touched as her heartbeat sped up even more then it was already beating at. She arched up against him, pressing her breasts into his warm hands more fully as one of her hands fisted the sheets under her and the other carded through that glorious, dark brown hair of his. She let go of the sheets and began to fumble to untie his tie and get it off of him before she began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it and his trench coat off his shoulders. She let out a soft whimper as she pushed on his shoulders and he began to slide down her body, pressing kisses to her body through her clothes, his hands still exploring the skin underneath the fabric. "Oh, Doctor….please…" she whimpered, feeling her face flush when she caught him watching her and gauging her reactions to what he was doing. She saw the smirk on his lips and she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. _

Martha Jones sat up with a start, her eyes flying open and she sighed as she got her bearings, looking around her simple room on the TARDIS. She let out a soft groan as she fell back against the pillows on the bed once again when she saw that she was alone. She could hear the soft wheezing sounds of the TARDIS traveling through the vortex but it wasn't as bumpy as when they were purposely traveling somewhere and she knew that the Doctor must have set the TARDIS to just drift lazily through the vortex, which left her to wonder what it was he was doing if not having a specific destination in mind.

She kicked the blankets and sheets off her body but she didn't move from the spot where she was lying on the bed. It seemed to her that the TARDIS was intent on tormenting her every night with her dreams of the Doctor, the dreams getting more and more erotic and leaving her more and more turned on every single time she woke up from one of them.

She finally couldn't take laying there so she got out of bed slowly, her feet touching the cool surface of the floor and helping to calm her racing heart and thoughts and she quietly made her way through the passageways of the TARDIS, not entirely sure where she was going but needing to think about this latest dream of hers. It didn't take her long before she found herself standing in the doorway of the control room for the TARDIS, watching the Doctor as he sat there, his Converse clad feet on the console, his glasses perched on his nose and a book or manual or something in his hands. Martha cleared her throat to try getting his attention before she stepped into the room and came up behind him.

"Doctor" she said softly, touching his shoulder. She was unsure of what else she wanted to say, feeling very much like a child about to be scolded by her father for being up later than she should be.

The Doctor looked up at the touch to his shoulder and looked at her, letting his eyes travel over her body and Martha felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the intensity of the way he gazed at her through the glasses on his nose, as if he were appraising her. She flushed pink as she felt his eyes travel over her barely clad form and she wished she had thought to throw on a dressing gown over the shorts and tank ensemble she slept in.

As soon as he finished appraising her, Martha saw him jump off from his seat excitedly and begin flipping controls and she heard the TARDIS whirring to life as they sped up.

"Perfect, you're up. There is a burst of starfire off the coast of…." he started speaking a mile a minute as she continued to stand there.

"Doctor…..Doctor…" she tried to get his attention as he hurried around, flipping switches and pressing buttons on the console. "DOCTOR" she finally shouted.

At the shout, he stopped moving and just stared at her. She had to remind herself that it was just a dream but standing here with him, in nothing but her very skimpy pajama choice and seeing him, looking so delectably handsome, she honestly could see how her mind had not done him justice and she needed to find out if his fingers really were as skilled as she imagined them. She didn't say a word but instead came over to where he was standing and stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her hands around his neck and tugging him against her as she pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss, trying to work on letting him take control. She knew he would eventually, she just needed to get him over the initial shock of her doing it. This was either the best or worst idea she had ever had.

_Okay, I know that there's no smut this chapter and I do apologize but there will be in later chapters. I just needed to get something started and I have already got chapter 2 halfway done so I may get that posted tonight as well and that will definitely have smut so please review and remember to go easy, be nice. I respond better to nice constructive criticism then I do negativity and flames. :)__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I told all of you that I had this chapter almost finished so I am going to post it tonight as well. This chapter does contain smut so you know the routine, if you aren't comfortable or old enough pop on out now, otherwise, enjoy and please please please review but remember, flames will be used to roast marshmallows so don't waste my time or yours giving them to me._

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. I write this only out of a love for the Doctor Who characters and because I love to put them in dirty smutty situations. They are the property of the BBC and Russell T. Davies. No profit is made from this story and copyright infringement is not intended._

Chapter 2

Martha's POV

He began to return her kisses a lot sooner then she thought he would so maybe he had been dreaming about her in the same way that she had him. She groaned softly when she felt his fingers on her waist, tightening just slightly as he pushed her back and up against the console, her fingers moving from around his neck to that beautiful dark brown hair that was screaming to be mussed up and have her fingers in it. Of course, her dreams hadn't done him justice when it came to the way he felt in her arms and his hair was much softer than in her dreams. She pressed herself against him, arching away from the console as his fingers of his left hand moved to her hair, tangling in it as he tugged on it and pulled her head back to give him better access to the skin of her neck.

She felt the goosebumps on her skin as her breath came out in sharp gasps and pants and she couldn't get him close enough to her it seemed as she blinding began to tug on his clothes, trying to pull him closer and get him out of his clothes at the same time.

"I think we should move this to one of the rooms, more comfortable" he mumbled against her skin, his lips still exploring the skin of her neck and shoulders.

It irritated her that he was so calm and collected about the whole thing as she was quickly losing control of her faculties. She nodded and pushed on his chest, putting some space between the two of them and taking a breath to calm her racing thoughts before feeling him grab her hand much as he had when they first met and tugging on it without hesitation. She followed him, her fingers interlacing with his in what she hoped was an intimate gesture and sent him the message that she wanted to get to know everything about him.

She hoped, wished even, that he would finally open up to her and show her the real him but she knew that was just a dream and didn't voice any of these thoughts as she allowed him to lead her through the corridors of the TARDIS before they came back to her room. This was turning out exactly like her dream had and she tugged on the lapels of his suit, tugging him into the room with her and pressing her lips to his as she moved backward blindly to the bed, falling backward onto it and pulling him down on top of her. She groaned softly as he landed on top of her and she immediately went to work loosening his tie and pulling it up over his head before she began to fumble as she tried to quickly unbutton his shirt and then pushed it and his suit jacket off his shoulders.

She felt him grab her hands and she finally looked up at him, her eyes held locked on him by the intensity of his gaze. She could practically read his thoughts and she knew what he was going to say before he spoke, or at least she thought she did. She frowned and pulled her hands away and that's when he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"We don't have to rush. The TARDIS will float just fine through the vortex for as long as it takes" he said softly with a smile on his lips and a gleam in his eye that she had never seen before.

She nodded slowly and went back to work on getting his jacket and shirt off, dropping both to the floor as she felt his fingers slip up under the fabric of her tank and begin to explore and tease her skin like in her dream. She began to kiss across his jaw and down his neck, her lips focusing on the pulse point when they got there and she sucked on the skin there, flicking her tongue over it and feeling his pulse quicken just slightly.

She felt his fingers slide up her skin and to her breasts, covering them and his thumbs running over her nipples, causing her to arch up toward his body and press her breasts more fully into his hands. She realized that they were both acting on instinct as she felt him grind down against her and she felt….OH DEAR LORD….

She had always imagined that he was bigger than the average human male but she had never felt anything quite like that. She groaned softly and her fingers slid down over his shoulders and torso to his trousers and she quickly unbuttoned them and let her hand slip inside to grip him, stroking him and feeling just how big he actually was. After another few minutes of her hand stroking his manhood, she pulled her hand out of his trousers and pants and she pushed the trousers down over his hips.

Once she had them down far enough, she used her feet to push them the rest of the way down his legs before letting him up off of her and she watched him from her spot on the bed as he got up and let them fall to the floor near the rest of his clothes before her eyes roamed over his half naked form. She couldn't help it when her eyes settled on the tent in his pants and she grinned as she sat up and watched him come closer to the bed again. "Seems I'm overdressed. We need to change that yeah?" she asked, grabbing the hem of her tank and tugging it over her head and dropping it to the floor before she stood up and shoved the shorts down off her hips so she stood in front of him in nothing but her knickers.

She saw his eyes wander over her body and the lust was clearly evident as he made his way closer and wrapped his hands around her waist, tugging her against his body and his lips crashing over hers, kissing her deeply with a groan as his fingers slipped inside her knickers and over her clit, teasing and rubbing light circles into it as she groaned into his mouth. She felt his fingers slide lower and then gasped when she felt him shove two fingers inside her without warning and she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Oh god…" she gasped out when she pulled out of the kiss, letting her head fall back and allowing him access to kiss and mark her neck. She felt him pump his fingers in and out of her and within a matter of seconds she was soaked through the fabric and she began to feel him working them off her hips before he shoved her down onto the bed and tugged them off her legs, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He smirked when her eyes locked with his and her fingers tangled in his hair as he spread her legs without a word and he began to lick and suck insistently on her clit, causing her to arch off the bed toward him.

_Okay, I'm a horrible tease but you did get a bit of smut so don't kill me or hate me. I swear the next chapter will have smut. Please please please review and let me know what you think. I love each and every review I get and they help make me a better writer and know what works and what doesn't._


End file.
